It's In Her Kiss
by LovesReading2
Summary: Ginny gets some bad news, but like most situations, there is a silver lining if your brave enough to find it! rated just to be safe. One shot.


**Disclaimer: like the many already posted, don't own it, just having fun!**

**It's In Her Kiss**

Hogwarts was a hive of activity with everyone packing their stray last minute belongings before the final journey towards the Hogwarts Express. Christmas was in the air and everyone seemed to have a jump in there steps with the anticipated up coming family reunions.

Harry was snickering to himself as he looked at the amusing picture of his best mate laying flat on his stomach attempting to reach the lost articles that had retreated to known depths under the bed.

"Ron, mate" Harry said unable to restrain the laughter in his voice "you do remember we are still at school and you can use magic." Shaking his head at his friends' nutty behavior, it was just one more thing that made Ron's personality perfect as his best friend.

Ron heaved his body from the floor, wiping the dust off his jeans and smiling with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Thanks mate" he said as he took out his wand and chanted the words making the article of clothing fly out from under the bed "guess my mind was on other things."

Once both boys were finished packing, they levitated their trunks down the winding stair case leading to the Gryffindor common room to await the girls before heading down to the carriages that would bring them to the waiting train.

It wasn't long before the girls found there way into the room to meet up with Harry and Ron. Ginny however clung to her boyfriends arm as he was heading towards the portrait along with his friend Seamus. The group of six teens weaved their way through the hallways and staircases, and climbing into the nearest carriage on there way to there families and the start of the Christmas holiday.

Filing onto the train the six teens turned into eight as they were joined by the smiling Neville and humming Luna, Christmas carols seemed to be a favorite of hers, even if she was unsure of some of the words. Hermione sat tight lipped trying not to correct the unusual lyrics coming from Luna when she felt Ron stiffen beside her and looked up to see Harry looking away moodily. Turning her head to see what the cause may be she was shocked to see Ginny and Dean in a very passionate lip lock. Rolling her eyes she tried to start up a conversation with Neville and Seamus to help pass the time.

Finally as the train came into the station and the teens made their way to greet the excited families that awaited them. Ginny said her final goodbyes to her boyfriend. She was genuinely sad to have to spend the next three weeks away from him, however, absorbed in her own grieve she failed to see the relieve in Deans eyes as he headed out to greet his family.

It was a loud and boisterous ride back to the Burrow, filled with questions and answers as Mrs. Weasley grilled all her children, both of blood and adopted verity. Once the journey had come to its end, each one was ushered up to their respective shared rooms to unpack and prepare for the upcoming family dinner. Percy, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill and were all due to arrive at the Burrow that day as it was tradition to spend the Christmas holiday with the family, no exceptions!

The pre-holiday preparations went on smoothly as the families Christmas tree was selected from the near by forest and decorated with the homemade decorations lovingly prepared by Ginny and Hermione, along with the few family treasured heirlooms.

It was during the carol singing, cooking baking filled morning before Christmas that turned Ginny's what was sure to be amazing holiday into one filled with sadness and tears. A strange owl had made its way to the Burrow and landed gracefully on the kitchen window sill waiting for someone to relieve it of its entrusted package.

Mrs. Weasley stroked the bird's feathers as she removed the letter and handing it over to her daughter with a smile. "I guess someone is missing his girlfriend" she said with laughter in her eyes and Ginny squealed with delight at receiving a letter from her boyfriend. Her romantic mind carrying her away with all the delights of love that the letter was sure to be filled with.

She greedily opened the letter, her eyes reading every word with excitement and then shock as the words began or register in her mind. Tears quickly filled her lovely brown eyes and trying to hold onto a sob by placing her hand to her mouth she fled the room before anyone could react to the young girls erratic mood swing.

"What on earth was in that letter" whispered a saddened Mrs. Weasley. The matron of the clan always hated to see one of her children in pain, especially her youngest and only daughter. No matter how tough Ginny seemed to be, deep down she was just like any other girl of her age struggling with the mission of growing up. These were difficult times, not just because of the war that was brooding on the horizon.

Hermione patted Mrs. Weasley on the arm and gently offered to go after Ginny, hoping she could be of some help and comfort to the younger witch. Nodding her agreement, thinking that it might be best to let her daughters' friend help her through what ever unsavory news that had been delivered to her in such a cruel manner.

Ron and Harry were sitting in the front room playing a game of wizards' chess when the crying red head flew through the room in the direction of the stair well, both with a look of concern on there handsome faces. Looking at each other, not sure what to do, they locked eyes with Hermione both secretly grateful that she had accepted the Weasleys invitation to stay this holiday season.

"What's wrong with Ginny" asked Ron his voice filled with concern for his sister. Harry stood beside Ron, his eyes intent on her answer ready to help if he could.

"I'm not sure, I was just heading up to see if I could be of any help" Hermione went on to informed the two concerned boys of the mysterious letter that had arrived moments before, from what she could only guess to be from Dean, and her odd reaction to it.

Anger filled Ron with murderous intentions towards the young man who had dared to upset his sister. Surprisingly, Harry's expression showed his agreement with what ever Ron may have in mind, his hand unconsciously gripping his wand.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions Ron!" said the bushy haired witch "let me at least figure out what the problem is." With that she headed off towards the bedroom on the third landing floor that she shared with her distraught young friend.

Knocking gently on the door she waited to hear Ginny grant her permission to enter. A muffled sound that may have been Ginny allowing entry came through the door as Hermione quietly opened the bedroom door. The sight that greeted her was heartbreaking to say the least; Ginny was face down on her bed clutching the letter in one hand crying into her pillow sobbing softly.

Turning her head she looked at Hermione with tears streaming down her beautiful face and said in a strangled voice and stuttered "h-he b-b-broke up with me! I can't believe it happened again!"

Rubbing her back in what she hoped was a comforting manner. "What happened again Ginny? What did Dean say?" Ginny hiccupped with a sob and handed her friend the letter. Carefully Hermione read over the letter that had brought such pain to her young friend.

Slowly lowering the letter, Hermione couldn't help but be filled with indignation for the younger witch. It was a cowardly way to end a relationship, not to mention cruel. Hermione turned towards Ginny placing her hands on the red heads shoulders and turning her gently to face her. Softly she spoke "Ginny, what do you mean by it happened again, what happened?"

Struggling to get a hold of her emotions she said in the smallest voice that Hermione had ever heard her friend use "I'm a bad kisser."

Hermione was sure that she had miss heard her friend "sorry, did you say you were a bad kisser?"

Ginny suddenly shot up off the bed as anger took over her once defeated posture. "Is true, I must be! I mean look at the facts, every time I take the chance and let my boyfriend really snog me he always, and I do mean always breaks it off shortly after!" she said rounding on the girl with her hands on her hips "I must be the worst snog in all of Hogwarts!"

Hermione was prepared for many scenarios for the post breakup pep talk, but not even her ever prepared mind could have imagined such a conclusion. She sat in silence blinking up at the utterly disillusioned witch, her mind working overtime to think of something, anything comforting to say. "uuummm, Ginny, I am sure you are not as bad at it as you think" This was the brilliant comment that was all her overworked mind could come up with at the time.

Ginny just stood her ground counting off the boys' names on her fingers as she continued with her theory. "first there was Michael, then Justin, Clay, John, Austin, Barry and then finally Dean!"

Hermione just gapped at the young, much more experience witch never realizing before how many boys she had actually befriended in that manner. "Ginny, you haven't been out with all those boys have you?" Her voice was caught in the middle of shock and admiration.

Ginny's face turned shyly towards her bewildered friend, she had tried to keep many of her relationships away from her brothers attention and as Hermione was in the company of one such brother, it was a shock for her to finally hear the complete list. With a nod of her head, she slumped down next to the brunette with defeat and announced "well, at least my brothers will finally get their wish; I will never date another boy again! I just can't suffer the same embarrassment again EVER!"

Shaking her head in order to rid herself of the unwanted thoughts running through her mind, Hermione turned her full thought process back to her young friend. "There has to be some other explanation here, I refuse to believe someone as beautiful and passionate as you could be that bad at kissing!"

Ginny blushed slightly at the complements, her female brain swelling slightly with the light that started to show itself at the end of the deep dark tunnel she had found herself in. Hermione started to pace the small room mumbling to her self as she thought out loud mulling over the situation as she knew it.

Turning sharply she turned to Ginny with a smile playing at her lips and announced "we will simple run a test to find out for sure!"

Ginny looked up at Hermione with confusion in her eyes "what do you want me to do, go into town and kiss random strangers demanding they rate me from one to ten?"

Snorting at her friends' wit she shook her head and said with a sly smile "we won't have to go into town, and we will ask someone who is much more trustworthy then any stranger could be."

Ginny took this information adding it up in her brain and unfortunately came to the wrong answer "I am not going to snog my brother…. That's disgusting …. eeeewwwwwww" she said closing her eyes tightly fighting the images invading her brain.

Rolling her eyes at her young friend she straightened up with determination "Honestly Ginny, I wasn't talking about Ron. There is, however, one young wizard conveniently located down stares that is NOT in any way related to you!" She said with a wicked smile that reached her eyes and added just in case the confused red head needed further explanation "one with perpetually messy raven colored hair and emerald green eyes, scar on his forehead. Do you know him?"

Ginny's eyes grew wide with comprehension "Harry… on no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" She screamed shaking her head violently at the very thought of suffering the boy a fait worse then death.

"YES!" she shouted and before any more argument could be made she whirled around and headed out the door towards her best friends.

The boys had been nervously awaiting the grim news that could explain Ginny's sudden mood change in the front room by the fire. Cautiously she approached the young wizards and spoke as clearly and as calmly as she could, hoping to get her point across without to many questions.

Ron looked up and asked "is she ok, what was in the letter?"

Hermione explained the contents of the letter confirming the young men's theory of the breakup done without care. However, she left them both shocked and speechless with the before this, unknown news of the many, many other breakups along with Ginny's conclusions as to the reason for them. She then carefully explained her idea that was sure to bring a smile to the young distraught girls face.

The room was silent as the words slowly sunk in and the meanings became clear in each boys mind. Ron started pacing the floor torn between happiness that his little sister would never be found in any more of the broom closets at Hogwarts again and his ultimate need for her happiness. Fighting his own battle was one Mr. Harry Potter, trying to come to terms with the very idea that the gorgeous, vivacious young witch of his dreams could actually think she was not a passionate kisser. Not that he had any experience outside of his dreams kissing her, but there were something's a person just instinctively knew about someone.

Coming to his own conclusions Ron turned sharply to Harry and said, shocking all bodies present. "Harry go upstairs and snog my sister!"

"What" Harry said looking at his two friends with scarred eyes and a voice that squeaked so high you would have thought it was a mouse.

"Go on Harry" encouraged Hermione with all the confidence she could muster in her voice while physically pushing him towards the stairs.

Ron seemed to have come to the realization that his sister's happiness and eventually coupling with someone was more important then his selfish need to keep her young and innocent for his own comfort. With any luck, this forced snog idea of Hermione's might even bring his stubborn best mate and younger sister together. After all, if she has to have a boyfriend, why not someone he knew would never hurt her. Yes, the more he thought it over the more determined he was to make the match.

Turning to Harry with a calculated look in his eyes he said the unthinkable out loud confirming with his friends reaction, what he already suspected to be truth. "Go on mate, you know this could be the opportunity you've been waiting for. I know you fancy her" he said adding his own gentle push of encouragement along with Hermione's slight nudge towards the stairs "we all know she is going to end up with someone eventually, and I for one would sleep better at night knowing she was with you."

This seemed to be the bit of encouragement that Harry needed, slowly he headed up the stairs running what he might say to her in his mind. _'Hey Gin, fancy a snog'_ no, maybe _'a pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to cry' _naa try again Potter. Warming to the idea he carried on up the stairs chuckling at him self as it became a contest of sorts to see what cheesy lines he could come up with. What about _'so I heard you're a terrible kisser, let's put it to the Potter test'_ that had to be the worst line he had thought up yet.

All too soon he was outside her door and the implications of such seemed to drown him in nervousness. Slowly and quietly he knocked on the door but not waiting for a reply he opened it revealing the sight of the breath taking beauty that was Ginny Weasley.

Harry stepped into the room and firmly closing the door behind him, so that he might not try and escape, gathering up all his courage he walked across the room and sat next to Ginny. Both sat side by side not saying anything at first as the room filled with nervous tension.

Breaking the silence Ginny turned to Harry and said with a small voice "you don't have to do this you know."

His reply was simple "yes I do Gin."

She stared at the young man beside her searching the depths of his eyes hoping not to find the pity that was sure to be hidden there. What greeted her shocked the young witch, it was more then she could have ever hoped to see. Harry Potter was looking at her, Ginny Weasley, with desire showing clearly in his sparkling emerald eyes.

Soft brown eyes locked with emerald ones, sparking the room with a passion that had been buried deep down waiting for its chance to be released. Slowly the two moved closer to each other until their breath mingled and their lips merged, moving softly against each other. The kiss was slow and tender, both being cautious of the other but not wanting the sweet experience to end.

Slowly Harry pulled back and looked at the girl in front of him, she still had her eyes closed and her face had softened giving it an angelic look. Smiling and moving his hands so that he could cup her face, Harry moved in closer for another more possessive kiss. There lips touching sending a spark running through every nerve in their bodies connecting their very souls. Running his tongue across her bottom lip he begged to deepen the kiss further, sighing with relieve when she opened her mouth in acceptance. A predatory growl could be heard as he captured her body with his arms, bringing her closer to him then ever before.

The passion was boiling in her now as she raked her fingers through his raven locks loving the feeling she had always dreamed to experience. Letting a satisfied sigh escape as the two young lovers positioned themselves neatly on her bed, Ginny being pinned under Harry, both allowing there roaming hands full permission to do as they had secretly always wished.

Shifting slightly in his arms Ginny moaned with desire as Harry trailed heated kisses down the column of her neck, suckling the base of her neck. The young couple were completely lost in the passion that had quickly taken them over; neither heard the door open and the shocked intake of breath from the bushy haired matchmaker that had come to investigate the progress of the mission.

Silently heading down the stairs to report back to the anxious red head in the front of the fire, she smiled and gave him the universal sign of success with her thumbs up. Ron looked at her with a quirky smile, shrugging his shoulders and taking her hand and heading off towards the kitchen.

Ron was still silently having the argument in his head, but finally accepted that having Harry and Ginny as a couple would be awkward at times, but in the end worth it if both his friend and sister could finally be happy.

After what seemed like days to Ron, but in actual fact were only a few short hours, the newly made couple arrived slightly rumpled but extraordinarily happy, hand in hand into the Weasley kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked up at the new arrival glancing down at the clasped hands of her daughter and the young hero that had joined her family. The happiness in her eyes matched the glowing happiness in the young couples. A knowing smile formed on the older witches face, dreaming of red haired, emerald green eyed grand babies. She knew she was getting ahead of her self but it was such a lovely dream she could help but hope that the future would see fit to make it a reality when the time was right.

This was sure to be the best Christmas holiday the Burrow had seen in a long time. The next few weeks were sure to be packed with joy and laughter along with a few stolen kisses or two. Grinning to herself Ginny thought, who knew my "Dear Ginny" letter could have led up to the most important revelation in her young life, confirmed by Mr. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and "The Chosen One" himself! I Ginny Weasley am a fantastic kisser, as long as I am paired with the one boy that I truly want to kiss!"

**I was thinking about this idea on my way home through a raging snow storm. I couldn't wait to get it down. Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
